Birthday Blues
by cmcj
Summary: Danny realizes Sam's birthday is only a day away and panics, not knowing what to get her. But is this a chance for him to finally see what it is that she really wants? oneshot DxS fluff. Post FwD.


**Mweeheehee! Yes, I'm feeling so silly and fluffy.**

**Yep, well, this is the product of that and an idea I got for... well, you'll see.**

**But do take note that I haven't actually seen FwD – the sad disadvantage of not living in America – so forgive any mistakes there might be.**

**But as for how I got the details, I owe it all to a certain Technus fan from LiveJournal. So thanks once again, nicolaitechnus!**

**And... the summary should've said the rest.**

**Butch Hartman owns it all, except the story, which is the only thing I own. (Sob) oh well. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Birthday Blues

_For the other Sam - a dear friend, and one of the best listeners in the whole world._

_Happy Fifteenth Birthday. :)_

School was out. And on a Friday too, which meant that the volume of the incessant chatter and laughter of high school students as they filtered out of school was at a level even higher than its usual.

Danny Fenton made his way through the crowd, hurrying toward his locker. He stopped at it, blinking as his combination momentarily slipped his mind for a second, before he finally remembered it and spun the knob.

It had been one hectic week. Homework, ghosts, not to mention the whole fiasco with Technus and Valerie...

Oh, and on top of that, the workload for the weekend was _huge_. Grumbling softly to himself as the locker door swung open, he shelved in the books he didn't need, then grabbed his backpack and shoved in those he did for his homework – Math, History, English, Literature...

Ugh. Could things get any _worse_?

His eyes flicked quickly to glance at the calendar that his older sister, Jazz – in an effort to help him get more organized – had forced him to hang on the inside of the door.

Nothing else for the week. Good.

He swung the door shut –

Wait.

Sky blue eyes widened in shock and horror as he hastily opened the door again, fumbling.

He stared at the calendar. He'd almost missed it, but there it was. Tomorrow's date, circled in bright red.

Saturday.

Sam's birthday.

Danny slapped a hand over his face, groaning. "Oh _no_..."

Dang all that ghost trouble! Heck, dang all that _girl_ trouble that he'd been dealing with in the past week. In all the confusion, he'd easily forgotten all about the most important thing – his best friend's birthday.

Feeling worse than he had a minute earlier, Danny slammed the locker door shut, with every intention – well, almost every intention anyway – of rattling off a string of the most colorful language Lancer wouldn't even _think_ of teaching in English class.

"Hey Danny!" A familiar voice called out cheerily from behind. Danny turned to see his best friend, Tucker Foley walking up, with his other best friend, Samantha Manson closely behind. Tucker grinned. "Why the long face, man?"

Whoops.

"Oh, umm... nothing!" Danny lied, quickly plastering on a big grin which, he hoped, conveyed the "I haven't done anything nor forgotten anything really, really important so don't look at me! I'm innocent!" message. "Nothing at all!"

Tucker and Sam each raised an eyebrow.

"Ooo_kaay_..." Tucker replied.

Danny knew he had to work fast. From past experiences, he and Tucker had both found that the easiest way out was to just ask Sam what she wanted, because it was usually only she who knew what it was she didn't _already_ have. As far as the two boys knew, Sam came from an extremely rich family, and owned almost anything and everything under the sun. She never flaunted her wealth though, and in fact, they were just about the only two students in Casper High who knew she was loaded.

"Sooo... Sam," He began, still wearing his grin. "You haven't told me what it is you want for your birthday yet."

A look of surprise crossed the Gothic vegetarian's face. "You... never asked." She pointed out, not unkindly. "And..." The slightest shade of pink crept up her cheeks as she brought up her right hand, displaying the ring, which he'd passed to her a few days ago. It was a shiny gold, with a little shimmering turquoise stone set in the middle. Danny had originally intended to give it to Valerie, of course, but his father had already engraved Sam's name on it, and things... well, things hadn't quite worked out with Valerie. So he'd let Sam have it, for keepsakes.

"I thought this was good enough a way to say 'Happy Birthday'." Sam continued. "Even if it _was_ originally meant for Valerie." She half-forced a smile, as though it didn't bother her in the least.

In truth she'd been rather jealous the whole time Danny had been out with Valerie, not to mention worried for him (especially since Valerie seemed to have every intention of vaporizing Danny's alter ego to bits) but she'd never really been given a chance to admit the true feelings she'd realized she had for her best friend. Not since the massive ghost attack led by Pariah Dark on the city, anyway.

And anyway... Sam wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him, for fear of ruining the close friendship they already shared. She doubted he felt the same, and if he did, then he clearly wasn't showing it.

And, as she'd realized, the one thing she truly wanted this year could well be something she was never going to get. Unless they _were_ meant to be together, and by some miracle...

She shook herself out of it, snapping back to the present.

In any case, the ring _was_ indeed a beauty... in all its quiet simplicity. She'd be happy enough to accept that as a birthday gift. (She had a feeling Danny had forgotten... but it wasn't like he was going to manage to get anything that'd please her more, and most importantly, she didn't want to hassle him further, knowing he already had enough on his mind.)

Danny swallowed, his grin now turning sheepish. Yes, the ring _was_ nice, but it somehow didn't _feel_ right for him to allow her to take it as a birthday present. After all, he hadn't exactly intended for her to have it at first...

"But..." he finally managed to get out. "I mean, since I... you know... I... Urgh," He slapped a hand to his face, giving up trying to put the whole situation with the ring into words. "Never mind. The point is... I need to get you a proper present."

Sam exchanged a glance with Tucker, who shrugged. He, unlike Danny, had remembered and had already given her a present – a book of Gothic poetry which, Sam knew, he'd spent hours searching for. She actually did already own a copy of the volume - but it was an older one and she loved the cover of the new one he'd gotten her; besides she hadn't the heart to tell Tucker such a thing.

She smiled at her other best friend. "It's _okay_, Danny. I don't really want anything."

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and the trio started on their way out of Casper High.

"But I want to get you _something_," The raven-haired boy insisted as they walked. "I'd feel bad if I don't."

Sam sighed. "Danny..."

He ignored her, pushing on. "So what is it you want that you don't have yet?"

_You._ The thought invaded Sam's mind before she could stop it, much to her annoyance. Contrary to that, however, she answered, "I told you – I don't really want anything. If you're that desperate," she let out a little laugh. "I could remind you that a present doesn't necessarily have to come in the form of something material."

She realized that it was a tiny hint she'd dropped there, but of course he wouldn't catch it. She was sure she'd made it much more obvious – though quite unintentionally – many times before, but Danny being Danny had been pretty oblivious to all of it.

Now a look crossed his face, a mix between a pondering frown and a frustrated, flustered one.

He gave up after a few seconds, the frustrated side winning out. "Sam, I just – " This was before he realized he was at a loss of how to put it once again. He let out an exasperated sigh, deciding it was hopeless dealing with Sam.

A smirk formed on his best friend's lips, half in triumph, and half at how he was becoming so flustered. "Don't worry about it. For the third time, Danny, I don't want anything."

_Anything but... _Catching herself, she pushed the thought away before she could get further carried off.

Yes, she loved him – more than just a best friend. She didn't know exactly when she'd realized, but she knew a part of her always had – ever since they'd first met in preschool. From the lame jokes to his everlasting concern – she loved everything about him.

But Danny, in contrast, had never seen it – and if he felt the same, had never shown it either, except maybe while Ember was on top of the charts – but that had been because of the spell. And as for the numerous awkward moments that kept occurring between them before the spell... well, anybody would've been blushing too, she supposed... right?

But in any case, he'd soon forgotten all about Ember – true, he'd been _kind of_ sore over the whole kissing Dash issue for a couple of days after, but past that, she doubted he even had _time_ to remember. No, he was too busy battling ghosts. Oh, _and_ chasing after that shallow witch Paulina. And then after _that_, ghost hunter Valerie Gray herself – oh, Sam couldn't _believe _he'd actually gone to such risk...

"Sam?" Came Tucker's voice, breaking into her train of thought. (Make that a rapidly accelerating train of thought. )

Whoops. It looked like she _had_ allowed herself to get carried away after all.

Both boys were now giving her funny looks.

"You okay Sam?" Danny asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Tucker added. "First you had this faraway look on your face, then you started frowning, and by the time I called you, you almost looked ready to murder someone."

"Really?" Sam replied, feeling the color rush to her cheeks. "I didn't... I didn't realize I was spacing out. Sorry." The Goth gave a sheepish grin.

Both her best friends had their eyebrows raised now, and Danny gave Tucker a look as if to say, _Is it that time of the month?_ Tucker just raised his eyebrows yet again, giving him the _How should I know?_ expression. But they let the matter drop a few seconds later.

"So. It's Friday." Tucker said, changing the subject. "You guys wanna do anything? Maybe catch a movie or something?"

Danny groaned. "No thanks. I have tons of homework. I swear, being at the top of Lancer's list is pure _torture_."

_Besides, I need to figure out what to get Sam..._

Sam was also busy. "I promised Mom I'd help her choose a new car." She explained.

"For your _birthday_?" Tucker's jaw dropped. "You're not going to be sixteen for another year!"

Sam laughed. "_No_, of course not. She just wants to get a new one. And she's forcing me to come along." Here she smirked. "At least I'll be able to make sure we don't end up with another _pink_ convertible in the garage," She made a face to emphasize the word 'pink'.

"Hm," Tucker frowned, pulling out his PDA, his most trusted companion. Tucker was a typical techno-geek, with black rimmed glasses, a full knowledge of anything and everything technological, and pockets filled with all sorts of gadgets – cell phones, PDAs, mp3 players... you name it.

This time, he was looking up his digital phonebook on the PDA. Shrugging, he grinned. "I suppose I'll see if I can get anyone who's free, then."

Sam and Danny exchanged small grins themselves, knowing full well that by 'anyone', Tucker was referring to any available girl. Knowing his reputation, though...

"Well, good luck," Sam teased as they reached her mansion. "You're going to need it."

"Yeah, yeah," Tucker scowled. "See ya."

"Bye." Sam gave the two boys a final wave and smirk before entering the gates.

The instant they started walking again, Danny wailed. "_Tucker_, help me out here!"

Tucker glanced up briefly from his PDA, knowing exactly what his best friend was talking about. "Don't look at me, man. I already got her a present. Just went right ahead and bought it this time. I'm quite sure she doesn't have it, too - or at least, if she does, it's the newest version." He smiled, proud of himself for putting in so much effort. He'd browsed through countless creepy Gothic bookstores for hours the week earlier.

"But she said... Argh! That's not the point." Danny let out yet another exasperated sigh, running a hand through his messy jet-black hair. "She said she doesn't want anything, but I need to give her _something_. It... it just doesn't feel right if I don't."

"Uh-huh... yeah... _well_..." Tucker tapped his PDA pen against his chin, contemplating whether or not to say it. He was quite sure he was right in guessing _that_... "I think there _is_ one thing she still wants... heck, it might be the one thing she wants the most, but she's not telling ya. I don't think she wants to."

Blue eyes lit up eagerly. A solution. _Finally._ "Why not? And what is it?"

Tucker gave Danny a look. He'd already given him a _huge_ hint... didn't his friend _get_ it? "You should know."

This confused Danny, who racked his brains for a few seconds trying to figure out what Tucker was referring to. Try as he might, though, he couldn't. "No I _don't_." he protested. "_What_?"

Tucker nearly _dropped_ his precious handheld. "Whaddaya _mean_ you don't know? Man, you mean you've never noticed at _all_?"

"Noticed _what_?"

"Oh man..." Tucker closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. "You really _are_ clueless, aren't you? Almost _everyone_ can see it. Even Ember, and Technus, and your DAD of all people!"

"See _WHAT?_"

Tucker shook his head again. "Sorry man. That's where I can't help you. You've gotta go figure yourself. I'm sure you can – if you try." He grinned. "But I'll tell you this much – it's something only you can give her." He waved. "Bye, dude."

Only then did Danny realize they'd reached Tucker's house as well. Sighing in defeat, he managed a disgruntled "Bye," in return before adjusting his bag over his shoulder and continuing on his way home, frowning and deep in thought.

"Something only _I_ can give her?" he muttered, scuffing a dead leaf in the sidewalk with his red and white sneaker. That was strange. "Ember and _Technus_?" Even weirder. What had he missed that others hadn't? If even his Dad, the Captain of Oblivion, knew it, how could he not?

_A present doesn't necessarily have to come in the form of something material,_ Sam's voice echoed in his head. Now it set him thinking. Had that been another hint?

What was something only he could give her? Or do for her?

Well, he _was_ the only person with ghost powers, he realized as he trudged up the front steps of his own house.

He knew Sam liked flying... maybe he could take her out or something...

But somehow he knew that wasn't it. He was getting somewhere... the answer felt close... just not close enough. It was like being a little kid on tiptoe, reaching like crazy for the jar of cookies on the third shelf and only just managing to graze the bottom of it with his fingertips.

He entered the living room to find Jazz grabbing her house and car keys off the mantelpiece, slinging a bag over her shoulder.

"Going out?" he asked. Almost seventeen, his sister was one of the most active teenagers around – in a good way. She loved psychology and was actually much more mature than she looked, and was also involved in almost every club or society in school. She could be home one moment, and out the next – which was probably the case now, since school had let out only about half an hour ago.

"Yep," Jazz answered, adjusting her turquoise headband on her long auburn hair. "The youth center downtown is holding a talk on social work. Wanna come?"

Danny made a face. "No thanks. There's killer homework for the weekend, _and_ I forgot Sam's birthday. It's tomorrow and I've got _nothing._" He complained, flopping down onto the couch and miserably propping his head up with his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

Jazz hesitated, then decided against rushing out the door and sat down beside him, knowing he was probably in need of sisterly advice.

She'd admit – she wasn't that great a help in certain areas like ghost-hunting, (she was the only one aside from Tucker and Sam who knew about Danny's powers) but as a sister, she'd told herself she'd always do her best to be there for him whenever he needed her.

"Well... it doesn't have to be something material," She pointed out.

"I know. That's what she told me when I tried asking."

"Yeah, so maybe you could do something for her, you know, take her to the movies... spend the day with each other... I'm sure she'd like that." Jazz smiled, turquoise eyes twinkling. "You two always look so cute together..."

And at that, it _finally_ clicked. "Oh man... that's _it_!" Danny groaned, dropping his head into his hands again as bit by bit, everything fell into place at last. "_That's_ what Tucker meant."

Jazz frowned, for once confused. "What did Tucker mean?"

"He said there was probably one thing Sam still wanted. And that only I could give it to her. And that he couldn't believe I didn't notice anything..." Danny let out another groan. "I _did_. I just thought... I mean... I just didn't connect them, not until now..."

Now Jazz smiled, realizing what it was her little brother was referring to. But she let him continue.

"Now I get it. Tucker's right. Everyone saw it. Even Ember. _And_ Technus. And _Dad._ Everyone except me." Now that he finally knew, he couldn't _believe_ how obvious it had been. How _blind_ had he been exactly?

"Sam likes me. _Likes_ me-likes me." He turned to look at Jazz. "Right?"

She nodded, her smile widening.

That, however, only caused Danny to moan again. "How _couldn't_ I have seen? The fake-out-make-out, everything she said and did while Ember was around, why she can't stand Paulina... and now Valerie... oh man..." he repeated, shutting his eyes and realizing the damage it could've already done. "She must _hate_ me for that..." He said quietly.

Jazz put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course she doesn't. I'm sure she understood... and after all, it's not like you and Valerie _actually_ got together, right?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Yeah. And at least... I know now."

She grinned. "And?" She prompted gently.

He grinned back. "And to tell the truth... with Paulina – and even Valerie... deep down I had a feeling that something just wasn't... _right_, somehow. I just didn't know what it was. Now, I think I do."

And it was true. _Now_ he knew why he'd been so upset when Sam had kissed Dash to break Ember's spell. (Heck, even after the spell had been broken, he'd secretly been mulling over it for _days_.) Now he knew why he'd fallen head over heels for Sam the first time he saw her after he'd lost his memory. Now he knew why he hadn't been able to answer Kitty when she'd asked him if he liked Sam...

Deep down... he felt the same, too. He had, right from day one. He just hadn't known, nor been able to piece it together. Not till now.

And as for Valerie... he'd been too caught up in the little so-called "romantic" moments to think about it at first. But now that he did, he wasn't sure if he even really _liked_ her. What had he been thinking?

Jazz let out a light laugh. "I knew it! I always told myself that you loved Sam, and that you just didn't realize it yet."

"Am I an idiot?" he sighed.

"No... just really slow," she grinned again, fondly ruffling his hair.

"Do you think she hates me?" he repeated miserably.

Now it was Jazz's turn to sigh. "Aw Danny, I told you... of course not." She gave him a sisterly smile, turquoise eyes gazing into his blue ones as she placed a hand lightly on his chest. "Sam loves you for who you are. She won't blame you if you sort of 'fall' for another girl for awhile, because she knows she hasn't made a move herself. I'm sure she hasn't told you because it could possibly involve certain complications which might ruin your friendship - you not feeling the same, for instance. But you know you do now, don't you?"

"Yeah," he smiled, then wrapped his arms around his sister. "Thanks, Jazz."

She continued smiling herself and ruffled his hair once more. "No problem. Is there anything else?"

"Nah," he grinned. "I think I know what I have to do."

Now the only question was... did he have the guts to?

* * *

Sam lay on her bed in her usual day outfit, writing in her journal. It was early Saturday morning... she'd woken up around eight. 

It turned out her parents had indeed gotten a car for her birthday – one year in advance. The whole "You're to come with me so you can help me choose a new car" thing had just been a ploy to get her to come along, as her mother had revealed. It was actually her own car that she'd be choosing.

Sam couldn't say that she wasn't pleased – she'd chosen a sleek black Mustang, complete with a built-in ten-disc CD-player – but she wouldn't be driving it for another year yet.

And as much as she loved her new car...

She sighed a little, putting down her black ink pen and rolling onto her back so she was facing the ceiling.

If Danny would actually realize... and return her feelings... that would be the best birthday present she'd have ever received.

_Yeah, dream on._ She told herself, though not bitterly - to look at things sensibly, Danny was apparently too clueless to notice anyway. She pulled the ring off her finger and toyed with it, admiring it as the morning sunlight glinted off it, (the Goth had chosen to open the curtains for once, since the air was particularly fresh that morning) a dreamy, lazy smile tugging the corners of her lips.

Clueless or not, she still loved him.

_Oh Danny... if only you knew._

"Boo."

Sam yelped and, well, fell right off the bed in surprise. She closed her eyes briefly, feeling her pulse rate return to normal as Danny himself materialized before her, in his ghost mode with his silver-white hair, piercing green eyes, and his black and silver suit with the "DP" logo she'd made for him proudly embellished in front. He grinned down at her.

"Danny, _don't _scare me like that."

"How _should_ I scare you?" He teased, offering her a gloved hand and helping her to her feet.

Her expression turned into a scowl. "That is _not_ the most pleasant memory, just so you know."

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

Sam simply smirked while quickly slipping the ring back on. "So exactly how long have you been in here watching me?"

"I just entered! Honest!" He protested truthfully, green eyes wide at the implication in her tone.

She laughed. "Relax. I'm just playing you." She then noticed that he seemed to be hiding something. "What is that?"

At that, he grinned. "Here. I know you're not exactly the flowery type, but..." He brought forth a tiny, freshly-plucked violet from behind his back. "Happy Birthday."

A small gasp of pleased surprise escaped Sam as she reached to take the blossom from his gloved fingers. "No, it's lovely."

"It... matches your eyes," he added, a little shyly.

Sam smiled, fingering its soft, richly-colored petals. "It's sweet. Thank you."

He grinned again. "There's more where I'm taking you."

Her eyebrows shot up quizically. "We're going somewhere?"

"Well, nowhere really special, but..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face.

"Never mind," Sam smiled again, placing the violet gently down on her bed. "Let's go."

He returned the smile, and, blushing slightly, slipped an arm around her bare waist. "I hope you've worked up an appetite."

"Well, I haven't had breakfast," She answered, laughing a little, secretly enjoying the feel of his touch.

"Great," he replied. "Ready?"

"As always."

"Okay. Hang on, then."

And with that they took off, phasing out of her room and up into the clear morning sky.

Danny's hold on her was firm, secure, not that Sam had ever worried that he'd drop her. She knew he never would.

He was taking them at a leisurely speed, the breeze lightly ruffling their hair. Sam took a deep breath of the air, shutting her eyes and just enjoying the feel of the wind against her face.

When she opened her eyes, she found themselves high above the town, the people on the streets looking just like little ants below them.

She'd experienced this only once before, and she'd loved every second of it. This time, it seemed, it was even better.

Danny glanced at her, taking heart in the huge smile on his best friend's face. Perhaps he ought to take her flying more often... "Wanna go higher?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

Grinning, he tightened his grip around her, pulling her even closer, then put them through a small loop, gaining momentum before soaring further up into the sky.

She was laughing now. "That was awesome," She told him, then gazed down. "It's so beautiful from up here."

Danny continued grinning. "I know. This is one of the things I love most about my powers."

She smiled. "Glad you kept them now?"

"Yeah," he smiled back at her. "Who knows what would've happened if I hadn't?"

"See? I told you it was better to keep them."

"Yes, alright, I owe you one." He surrendered, laughing as he admitted it. "If not for you, I probably would've gotten my parents to change me back."

"But you didn't," she grinned.

"Nope," he replied proudly.

They were now passing over the park – Sam could make out the fountain and the greenery.

"You can close your eyes now, if you want," Danny told her.

Sam decided to let it be a surprise, for the heck of it, and followed, shutting her eyes once more.

Danny began to descend, turning them both invisible just in case anyone would see. The spot he'd picked was quite isolated though, so they actually didn't really have to worry.

Sam felt their feet touch solid ground and sensed Danny change back to his human half.

"Okay, now open them."

She did so and gasped. They were on top of a tiny hill at the far end of the park. Little spring flowers bloomed here and there – among them violets, as Danny had promised. They were under the shade of a tree, and under their feet was a picnic blanket, with two baskets placed neatly at the side.

"_Danny_..." Sam, for once, was speechless.

"You like it?" he asked hopefully.

She threw her arms around him, laughing. "I love it. It's so sweet of you."

Danny let out a mental sigh of relief. He'd been afraid that Sam, being the Goth queen she usually was, wouldn't exactly be completely contented with something like a morning picnic, especially not with flowers all around, but that was all he'd been able to come up with. Well. There was a fluffy side to everyone he supposed.

At that moment Sam finally realized what she was doing and quickly let go of him, a tiny blush creeping up her cheeks. "Sorry, I, ah..."

Danny just let out a light laugh. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled, and then decided to sit down, lifting the lid of one of the baskets and peering inside.

Another tiny gasp escaped her as she delightedly pulled out a bowl of fresh salad.

"You made this?" She asked.

"Yep," he grinned. "Just for you. There's dressing inside in a separate bottle." He reached into the basket and brought it out. "And sandwiches too – all vegetarian, of course."

Sam started to laugh. "How early did you have to wake up to do all of this?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck once again. "Frankly? Six a.m." He answered sheepishly.

"You're too sweet, Danny." Sam grinned, though secretly both surprised and amazed at how much effort he'd put in. Compared to the one thing she really wanted, this was almost just as good.

She put the salad bowl aside and unwrapped one of the sandwiches. "What is... _that_?" Something suspicious and meat-like stared back up at her.

Danny chuckled. "Relax, it's vegetarian ham. Y'know. Mock meat."

Sam gave him a look. "Alright, I'm trusting you. But if I go home and end up spending an hour in the toilet because of a sudden diet change, _you_ are gonna be dead meat."

She tentatively took a tiny bite, chewing slowly.

Danny looked at her, waiting for verdict. "Well?"

"Did you _really_ make this _yourself_?"

"Well, yeah... why?"

Sam grinned, her smirk wide. "You might want to start reconsidering a career in astronomy. This is delicious."

He blushed. "Really?"

She nodded, taking another bite, a much bigger one this time.

Well, considering it was only his first or second time cooking, it was a real compliment. "Thanks," Danny blushed even harder.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his expression. How could she not love him? He could be oblivious, sure, but he was decidedly the sweetest guy on the planet. She only wished she could tell him how she really felt...

But it could ruin everything they had, and Sam certainly wasn't about to risk doing that.

She shook herself out of it, not wanting to spoil the good time she was already having.

In the time while she'd been thinking, Danny had now helped himself to his own bowl of salad and was crunching it down, oblivious to the dribble of salad dressing that was now smudged over the corner of his mouth.

Laughing, Sam picked up a napkin and dabbed it off for him. He then realized what it was and felt his cheeks flush. Sam smiled shyly at her best friend and put down the napkin, starting to blush as well.

Their eyes locked.

Instantly Danny's thoughts led to phase three of his plan, and his heart once again began to hammer. _Please don't let me make a fool of myself,_ he prayed silently.

Fortunately, the atmosphere between the two of them relaxed a few moments later, and they returned to eating, talking, and laughing, simply just enjoying the morning together.

It was only when they were done with breakfast and clearing up that Sam noticed that they hadn't yet touched the second basket.

"By the way – what's in there?" she asked, motioning to it with her eyes as she grabbed a few soiled napkins and disposed of them into the other basket.

Danny grinned."I was just about to show you."He then lifted the lid and brought out a small, dark chocolate cake.

"You didn't." Sam uttered in pure shock and disbelief.

"I did," his grin widened. "And..." He reached into the basket again, this time bringing forth a handful of candles.

Sam opened her mouth to speak, still trying to let it all sink in. "I... don't know what to say." She finally admitted, once again filled with longing...

He just smiled and began arranging candles. He was just about done when he realized...

"Oh... _no_." He groaned, smacking his forehead. "I forgot the lighter."

Sam laughed. "It's okay. I never expected a cake anyway -"

"Wait a second." Blue eyes then lit up as a solution came to him. "Who needs a lighter?"

He quickly transformed into his ghost mode, lighting up one finger with ectoplasmic energy, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

And before Sam knew it, they had all fifteen candles lighted up and burning merrily away.

Danny returned human, then held up the cake, smiling. "Happy fifteenth birthday, Sam."There was a short pause, after which he let out a small cough. "I'm not gonna sing, because I'm just as bad as Tucker, so..."

Silence. She was still staring in a sort of speechless disbelief.

"Well go on," Danny laughed. "Make a wish. Before the candle wax melts and gets all over this."

Sam bit her lip for a second. After all he'd done... how wonderful a time she'd already had... how could she still ask for more?

But her feelings won out in the end, and smiling, she closed her eyes.

_I wish... if it's not to muck to ask - for Danny to return my feelings._

And with that, she took a deep breath and blew. Opening her eyes, she then found that she'd managed to put out all the candles at one go, and a satisfactory smirk crossed her face.

Danny grinned as he set the cake down. "So... what did you wish for?"

"You know I can't tell you," Sam grinned back. "Or else it might not come true."

"Good point." He continued grinning. "But hey, maybe we can use this to test of we really have a psychic connection like they keep saying we both have."

"_What_?" Sam started laughing.

But Danny had already shut his eyes, pressing two fingers to his forehead and pretending to concentrate really hard. "Let's see..." he began.

Violet eyes watched him, dancing in amusement.

"Yes, yes... I'm getting something!" He announced dramatically. "You wished for..." He stopped, opening his eyes and grinning. "Something you really wanted."

"Isn't that _redundant_?" Sam gave him a shove, her smirk now wide and humored.

Danny grinned again, though inside, his heart began to thunder. He swallowed. It was now or never.

"Well..." he began. Sam noticed that his tone had suddenly taken on a nervous edge, and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"I know you like everything I did for you this morning, and I'm glad you do, really. Although..." Danny bit his lip, swallowing again, before shifting closer to her on the mat. "Although I know it's not what you really want for your birthday."

Sam felt her heart skid to a stop.

Danny's hand now slid to the base of her chin, his voice a whisper."But I hope this is."

And with that he'd closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently to hers.

He was kissing her with a sort of shy nervousness, as if afraid she wouldn't like it, but Sam – Sam melted into him, slipping her arms around his neck and returning it with fervor. If this was a dream... she wanted it to last for as long as possible.

But it wasn't a dream, she realized as she sensed Danny relax against her and pull her closer, still kissing her. No, this was _real_... Oh, it seemed so hard to believe...

_Believe it._ She told herself happily, and slowly deepened the kiss.

Danny's pulse had been going at a furious rate from nervousness before he'd made the move, but now he let himself continue, kissing her softly, sweetly, completely at ease now that he knew for sure that this was indeed what Sam wanted. And this was better – far better than both the fake-out-make-outs they'd had before, because this time, both knew, _this_ time, it was finally for real.

A few more seconds passed before they finally parted, slowly letting go of each other and drawing just slightly away.

Danny grinned sheepishly. "Sorry it took me so long."

"Does that really matter now?" Sam murmured, smiling in content as she wrapped her arms around him. "Though I must say I'm curious as to how you finally realized."

He smiled as well. "Well... it took both Tucker and Jazz to get me to see it. And I couldn't believe how _blind_ I'd been.

"But that was when I also realized... that deep down, I've always felt the same way too. And... the rest is history." He grinned yet again.

Sam continued smiling, shaking her head in amusement. But in truth, she was glad he'd finally come to see it... _so_ glad...

"But... you're not mad at me for the whole Valerie thing, are you?" Danny suddenly asked nervously.

Sam laughed. "Of course not." Then she paused. "Well, okay, I _was_... but that was only because I was jealous - and worried for you. And because you were being a total Captain Oblivious the whole time - blind to the obvious risks, too."

'I know. I'm sorry," he repeated, sighing. "I mean, Valerie's nice and all, but... I realized she's right. We're just not meant to be together. And it certainly _is_ too dangerous. I am so sorry I ignored it the whole time... even when I felt something wasn't right. And I totally didn't know what you were feeling."

"Yes, you're a clueless idiot," Sam said laughingly, hugging him again. "But the sweetest one at that. And I love you anyway."

"I love you too, Sam." He smiled, slipping his own arms around her and nuzzling her ebony hair, before repeating softly, "Happy Birthday."

Happy? No, Sam thought. Especially not since she and Danny were finally together. No, this was beyond a happy birthday...

It was the best birthday ever.

THE END

* * *

**So how'd ya'll like it? Good?**

**Haha, yes, well, I hope you like the "everyone has a fluffy side" motto, Sam. :D**

**Oh, and the picnic scene was my own idea, though now that I've read it, it sounds kinda influenced by Lateraina Wolf's "Could it Be Any Harder". So I'll just credit it... cos maybe if I hadn't read that, I wouldn't have gotten the idea. But that fic rocks anyway – if you're a drama fan, I'd definitely ask you to go read it. :)**

**Right. I'm off to bed. **

**Drop a review!**

**-FBG**


End file.
